House of Alexis
by EmmaXlou
Summary: This is my first House of Anubis fanfic. Alexis is a character I have made up, it is from her point of view. Fabina with a little Peddie, Amfie and Jara in later scenes. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first HoA fanfic I've made a new character and I'm not so sure... here is the firstchapter please read and relply and feel free to give me any ideas for the next chapter or any future plot lines. Also if you think it's rubbish please tell me how to fix it, if I can't then I'll scrap it :) Hope you enjoy**

**Ps. I don't own HoA or anything you recognise**

**pps. It's set at the beginning of season 2 and I've added some things that are already in the first episode to make that clear but I won't be following any episode scripts from here on it's made up so feel free to tell me what you thought should have happened :) x**

House of Greetings

It was good to finally get out the taxi in a car park. I looked at the details to try and find the name of the house I was supposed to be staying in.… Anubis. What the hell sort of name was that? I rolled my eyes and grabbed my suitcase. My trunk should already be wherever I'm staying. I fell over nearly being hit by a strange guy as he leapt over the wall. Ducking really low he stared over the wall.

"Thanks" I said rolling my eyes and standing up. "Jerk."

"I'm sorry?" He turned and standing up properly her faced me. He was at least 3-4 inches taller than me and had blonde hair. I brushed myself off.

"You will be." I smiled innocently. He looked puzzled. "You knocked me over in your haste to be sneaky…" I clarified.

"Sorry" he said shrugging his shoulder and picking up his suitcase. I rolled my eyes again.

"Wow, don't kill me with your sincerity…" I said sarcastically. I looked at the paper again. I looked up again to ask directions to Anubis house, but he was gone.

"Hey, are you alright?" A girl with a strong American accent asked.

"Yeah, well no… do you know where Anubis house is?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, follow me." She said. So, once again picking up my suitcase, I followed her. "I'm Nina, by the way"

"Alex" I replied. She led me to this big, old building.

"Here we are." She smiled and gestured me to go in. I walked in through the door and was instantly met by a bubbly lady.

"Hi sweetie I'm Trudy and you are?" she asked

"Alex" I replied.

"Alex… Alex… Oh yes, Alexis Smith. Yes sweetie, your sharing a room with Amber and Nina. Nina, come show Alex to her room, she's with you and Amber. Your trunk's already there" She said, Nina smiled and lead me upstairs.

"Here it is, across there is the bathroom. You can have the bed by the window if you want."

"Thanks" I smiled. I put my suitcase down and looked out the window; you could see a big lawn type thing then another building.

"That's the school" Nina said pointing at the building.

"Ok. Are you sure that… Amber (?) won't mind me sleeping on this bed" I asked

"No, she usually takes that bed" she said referring to the bed nearest the door.

"Oh ok, I guess I'll unpack then." I said opening my trunk.

…

I had just finished unpacking when a blonde girl walked in.

"Nina, Nina, Ni- oh" she said. "Oh!"

"Amber this is Alex. Alex, Amber" Nina said. I held out my hand to shake Amber's.

"Wow, your nails are really pretty!" Amber said taking my hand.

"Thanks" I questioned unsure of what to make of the compliment.

"Nina I really have to talk to you." Amber said pouting slightly. Wow she was really childlike…

"I'll go" I said

"No it's fine, we'll go" Nina said.

"I'll go. I need to find my way around and besides Amber needs to unpack" I smiled walking out. 'Right… so… the lounge! That's always a good place to start… the lounge isn't gonna be on the second floor' I thought heading towards the stairs. I met Trudy at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi, Trudy. Could you please point me to the living-room" I asked.

"Sure sweetie it's that door there" she said pointing at it before carrying on up the stairs.

I walked towards to door. It opened and I fell to the floor as someone walked into me.

"Really…" I said looking up. "You, again?" I finished seeing the blonde guy.

"Sorry" he said rolling his eyes and helping me up.

"Thanks." I said rolling my eyes. He chuckled and walked off.

I walked into the lounge and saw a goth-type girl and a small girl sat on the sofa talking, they both looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Alex" I smiled

"Hi, I'm Patricia and this is Joy" the goth-type one said.

"Hi guys have you seen Nina" someone asked. I turned around to see a dark haired boy stood by the door.

"Oh hi Fabian" Joy, the small one, asked obviously flirting. I could see he wasn't interested. I rolled my eyes.

"She's in our room talking to Amber" I said hoping Amber was her name not Anna or something.

"Thanks… err… hi, sorry, I'm Fabian." He said shyly.

"Alex" I smiled nodding slightly.

"Thanks Alex, bye" he said before running out to find Nina.

"Are Nina and him?"

"Yeah" Patricia answered.

"What!" Joy whined. I rolled my eyes and sat down. A different blonde guy walked in talking.

"Guys have you seen Ma-" he stopped when he saw me.

"Hi, I'm Alex" I said.

"Mick" he relied smiling.

"Mick, stop drooling on the poor girl." The tall blonde one said walking back in.

"Yeah, Mick. Mara's waiting for you in our room" Patricia said.

The tall one chuckled as 'Mick' blushed and hurried out.

"What was that about?" I asked confusedly.

The tall one rolled his eyes.

"That's Mick, he is currently dating Mara and has hit on just about every girl at school" Patricia replied.

"Just about?" I frowned

"Well just not you… yet." The tall one replied smirking. I rolled my eyes and shook my head slightly.

"Patricia, please can you look at my new top?" Joy whined, wow she whined a lot.

"Fine" Patricia said getting up and following Joy out the room.

"Just you and me now newbie" the tall one said.

"Wow, your observational skills amaze me blondy." I smirked. He shook his head and chuckled.

"I resent that, my hair is golden." He replied feigning hurt. I stood up.

"Ok then Goldie-locks" I said turning and walking off. I went back to my room to find the once only bare part now extremely pink and fluffy.

"You know its dinner time now?" Amber said from the mirror she was sat by.

"No I didn't, but I do now." I replied.

"I'm done now so we can go down together." She said putting her lipgloss away.

"Ok" I said. We walked down the stairs and Amber led me into the dining room, there were only two spare chairs, one was opposite Nina, which Amber went and sat down in, and the other was next to Goldie-locks. I rolled my eyes and headed over to it.

"So, newbie, you're stuck with me now" he grinned devilishly.

"Yes Goldie-locks it looks like I am." I smirked back. This earned a snicker from a boy who was sat between Amber and Goldie-locks.

We ate dinner and talked. I found out that the guy who snickered was called Alfie, and he was a joker, and I met Mara who kept glaring at me for some reason. After I had finished I excused myself and went to my room. I sat cross-legged on my bed with my mobile in front of me. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I called.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou Noella Marsha for reviewing my last chapter, and thanks to everyone who read it. Again please tell me what you think. If you hate it please tell me. I hope you all like this chapter, it might be really strange but anything you don't understand please tell me because some things will be explained in later chapters. And if the characters seem a little out (especially the boys) it will be explained later. :)**

**I don't own House of Anubis if I did this probably wouldn't be a fanfiction ;)**

* * *

"Hi" I looked up and saw Fabian. My phone buzzed. 'Mum' I opened the message. "Is Nina in here?" I burst into tears. '_Alex, Dad in Hospital. Not sure what's wrong yet.'_ "What's wrong?" he said coming over obviously feeling awkward.

"M-my d-d-dad…" I said showing him the text. He put the phone down and hugged me as I cried on him. He's such a nice guy. "Thank you" I mumbled into his shoulder. I felt like such a kid, but I couldn't help it.

"Fabian…?" he shifted slightly.

"Nina, Wait!" he called as the door slammed. I let him stand up, tears still running down my cheeks. I saw him look towards the door and back at me a couple of times. I guess I was more of wreck than I thought because he came back and sat on bed hugging me again.

"What about Nina?" I asked

"Nina has Amber." He said, "Sadly you'll have to put up with me." I smiled slightly.

I heard the door creak open.

"Why is Nina crying... Fabian?" the whiny voice said, I heard the door slam again and Fabian sighed.

"You can go if you want" I mumbled letting him go again. He headed for the door.

I heard him talking to someone outside my door.

"_Jerome could you please go in there, Alex has a problem and I need to find Nina."_

"_What's in it for me?" Jerome replied_

"_I'll do your chores for a week" _Aww he's really sweet.

"_2 weeks"_

"_10 days."_

"_Deal"_

"_Thanks" _I heard Fabian say

The door opened and I looked up to find Jerome was Goldilocks!

"So Newbie…"

"My name is Alex" I muttered under my breath

"Gesundheit" he replied. I smiled slightly.

"I said my name is Alex" I said.

"Oh right. Isn't that a boy's name" he replied his blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"It's a nickname. It's short for Alexis." I stated.

"I had a dog named Alexis once… we called her Lexi, I think it's more suited to you. Don't you think, Lexi" he said. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, so now I'm named after a dog" I rubbed my eyes.

"Let's play a game" he said. "I guess stuff about you and you tell me if it's wrong or right and you have to answer truthfully"

"Ok," I said, I could tell by the way his eyebrows raised slightly he was surprised I accepted, I smirked. "On one condition. I get to ask you questions under the same conditions."

He thought for a second. "Deal"

"Good, you go first." I smirked gesturing to the bed. He sat down.

"Ok" he said leaning back. "Tell me if I'm wrong. Not the first time you've been away, confident, don't have siblings, favourite colour white and you're sporty. How did I do?"

"Nothing wrong… what gave it away?"

"Well you show no signs of nervousness about being at a boarding school but you look slightly uncomfortable with the amount of people, so you've been away before but no siblings. Confident because of your use of sarcasm when we had only just met, sporty because of the way your hair is tied back and white is the most repeated colour on your outfit." He said smirking.

"You're really good at this you know."

"Good at what?" he replied frowning in suspicion.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said.

"Hey is Nina in… Jerome what did you do?" Patricia said coming in.

"It wasn't him" I said looking up at him, his blue eyes had dimmed to a greyish colour.

"See you later newbie."

"Bye" I said as he walked out, Patricia left as well. A tear ran down my cheek again.

…

I woke up with the sound of a hairdryer. I sat up to see Amber blow drying her hair.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"7.30" Nina replied. I turned to face her.

"Nina, I'm sorry about last night." I said.

"It's ok, Fabian told me everything. I hope your dad's ok." She replied coming over and giving me a hug.

"Its pneumonia, we thought he just had flu. He's on antibiotics now though and he has to stay in hospital for a bit but the doctors told mum he should be out in a couple of days." I gave a small smile.

"That's good" she replied.

"What time does school start?" I asked aware I was still in yesterday's clothes and needed a shower.

"You have and hour and a half, but breakfast is in 45 minutes." Amber replied.

"Thanks" I said grabbing my uniform, wash bag and towel. "Err… the bathroom is…?"

"Across the hall" they both said.

…

45 minutes later I was walking into breakfast.

"Hey" Everyone except Jerome said

"Hey" I smiled heading to my seat. Jerome had a smirk on his face.

"Hello newbie." He said.

"Hello Goldilocks" I replied

"Are you alright, Alex?" Mick asked earning him a glare from Mara.

"Yes thanks Mick" I replied grabbing a croissant. I glanced at Fabian 'Thank you' I mouthed, 'No problem' he mouthed back.

…

After breakfast I caught up with Nina, Amber and Fabian.

"What's up?" I asked suspiciously as they stopped talking when I got close.

"Nothing" Nina replied.

"Ok, what's first lesson."

"Erm… History I think" Fabian replied.

"With Mr. Winkler, who's totally hot by the way" Amber added. We all laughed.

…

"Welcome back, everyone" Mr Winkler said as we entered the classroom.

"Mr Winkler, this is Alex" Fabian said.

"Nice to meet you Alex, there's a spare seat next to Jerome" he said. I went and sat in the spare seat.

"Stuck with me again, Goldilocks." I smiled

"Today we will be learning about, the forgotten rulers of Egypt" Mr Winkler said. "Anyone know the names of any?"

Nina put her hand up. "Senkhara" she said after giving Fabian a look.

"Good." Mr Winkler said with a smile, "Why did Senkhara stand out and why was she forgotten."

My hand went up. "Senkhara stood out because she carried pendants that were in the shape of the jackal head to represent the god Anubis. She carried them around because it ensured she would have a place in the afterlife. Senkarah also used the pendants to curse people" I noticed Fabian and Nina share a look again. "Senkarah was forgotten because throughout her life she was obsessed with the mask of Anubis. She believed that if she put on the mask she would become a god in the Afterlife."

"Very good" Mr Winkler said frowning slightly. "How did you know all that?"

"My older brother was doing a project on the forgotten rulers and I had to listen to him practising his speech." I lied frowning slightly. The rest of the lesson went by in a daze. How did I know all that stuff?

The bell went for the end of the lesson. As I was putting my books in my bag I dropped my pencil case and all my pens fell out. 'Not again!' I said kneeling down. Someone else knelt down and grabbed some pens. I looked up to see Jerome. After we had collected all the pens, he helped me up. I looked around the room it was just us two.

"Either you lied to me or you lied to Mr Winkler." He said handing me my pens.

"Mr Winkler." I replied

"Wait, so you don't have a brother?" I shook my head. "So how did you know all that stuff?" he asked.

"Jerome can I tell you a secret." He nodded. "I don't know…" He stiffened slightly.

"Come on" he said heading out the door, "We've got French next with Mrs. Andrews."

We arrived late. "Mr Clarke why are we late?"

"Désolé j'ai laissé tomber mon trousse et Jérôme m'a aidé à récupérer mes stylos" I replied stepping out from behind him.

"Mr Clark was _helping_ you pick up your pens?" Mrs Andrews said incredulously. "Mr Clark you can sit down and you are?" she asked me

"Alex Smith" I replied.

"Asseyez vous" she said before turning back to the board and starting the lesson again.

* * *

**How does she know? You'll have to wait and find out *evil grin* ;)**

**I hope you all liked it, please review. If you have anything you want put in feel free to tell me and I'll try my hardest to include it :)**

**ps. the ... is the passing of time incase some of you didn't get it**

**Emma x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't updated very much but sadly I had to finish my GCSE's ... God! real life gets in the way of everything! :) Anyway I'm sorry if it sounds extremely waffle-y but I had writers block and decided the best thing to do was keep writing! I hope it's ok, please tell me if it isn't. Please enjoy! Again I don't own HoA only Alexis and any plot points that aren't in the episodes.**

The rest of the week at school went ok; we had the three sciences with Mr Sweet, Drama as well as History with Mr Winkler, PE with Miss Robinson and Politics and English with Mrs Andrews as well as French, and Maths. It was afterschool in the house that things were a bit weird. I heard noises in the attic a couple of times; it's probably Amber and Nina who keep sneaking off at night when they think I'm asleep, though I don't sleep very much because every night I have the same dream about Senkhara… it was ever since that history lesson. After the third time they had snuck off I texted Jerome

'_Are you asleep?'_

'_No.'_

'_Can you come up to my room? Amber and Nina have disappeared again.'_

'_Yeah, I'll be there in a minute.'_

"Are you ok?" he asked coming through the door. I nodded gesturing for him to sit at the end of my bed. Me and him were really close when it was just us, but in school time and even around the rest of the house we were basically strangers bouncing insults and sarcasm off each other. "I just realised something" he said with a smirk "we never finished the game."

"Oh yeah" I said smiling

"If I remember correctly it was your go."

"Erm… ok…" I said looking at him. "Ok, you're clever; but people overlook that, you're observant, confident, not used to people playing this game with you, you have a sibling… a sister? But you don't have a good relationship and you've been here a very long time." I finished. "Jerome?" He stayed silent but I noticed his jaw was clenched. "Jerome? I'm really sorry, it's obvious I hit a nerve, I-"

"How did you know?" he said barley whispering.

"It-" there were footsteps above us. "You have to go!" I said but Jerome was already heading for the door. I watched him go down the stairs and shut the door. I had just pulled the covers back around me when the door opened.

"Amber, we can't tell anyone about it" Nina said her accent thickening with worry "not even Fabian. Sibuna?"

"Sibuna" Amber replied. Sibuna what was Sibuna? Thinking about Sibuna, sneaking and Senkhara I drifted off into a restless sleep filled with questions.

…

"Morning" I said walking into the dining room doing up my tie, I had woken up late and probably still looked a mess. Amber and Nina smiled guiltily at me.

"Sorry" they said in unison. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed a croissant and was just about to bite into it,

"Miss Smith" I turned to see Viktor stood there, "Mr Sweet would like to see you in his office." He finished before walking out. I put the croissant back and sighed before heading over to school. I knocked, I heard an 'enter' then opened the door.

"Mr Sweet?" I asked as politely as I could, trying not to show my annoyance and tiredness.

"Ah yes, Miss Smith, please sit. Mr Winkler was telling me about your exceptional knowledge of ancient Egypt." He started. Wait, was that a complement? "And I would like you to write a report, you see the school is entering a competition to host an Egyptian exhibit, and we would very much like to win. And we feel you are probably the best person to write an entry giving them a reason to put us in the running for the selection."

"So, I just have to write a report about how much we know about Egyptians and why we should host the exhibit?" I asked

"Yes" he clarified

"Ok, when's the deadline?" I asked

"It should be brought to me before the end of next week so it can be sent off" he said. The bell went.

"May I?" I asked gesturing to the door.

"Of course, have a good day Miss Smith" he said as I shut the door. I headed over to my locker and looked at my timetable. First lesson Drama. I grabbed my books and shut my locker door.

"Hello newbie." I jumped.

"Jerome!" I turned glaring at him. "Don't do that, you scared me" he smirked and leaned against the locker next to mine.

"What did Sweety want?" he asked

"He wants me to write an entry for a competition." I replied. My stomach growled. He chuckled then pulled something out of his pocket. A croissant! "Thanks" I smiled taking a bite before anyone could stop me.

"Hungry?" he chuckled. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, he laughed.

"Don't" I said after swallowing the last mouthful.

We headed off to Drama.

"Today we are going to write a two minute script" Mr Winkler said with a smile. "I'm going to put you in pairs give you a scenario and the first line and you go from there."

He put us in pairs. "Alex you can go with Jerome" I smiled at Jerome. He came over and sat with me.

"Your scenario is that you and your partner are in a lift and it breaks down." Mr Winkler said addressing the class "Your first line is 'We're not moving'. Go."

"Ok. How about we do an improv and I write it down. We can go back and tweak bits after." Jerome said pulling out a notepad.

"Ok" We spent the lesson doing the improv then 'tweaking' bits. Homework was to finish it off and add stage directions etc. I loved drama! It was the best lesson.

I had free periods the next couple of lessons. I headed back to my room to finish some essays early so I would have a free weekend. I also added some ideas for the drama script but I had to talk them over with Jerome first.

…

I had just finished my English essay when I remembered I still had to write the exhibition entry. I got out my laptop and opened a word document, I wrote down some key points we knew about Egypt, what we had planned for over the year, how the school has links to Egypt (Anubis house etc.), and other reasons why the school should host the exhibition. I saved the document but decided I needed to find out more about the school. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I called

"Hey" Jerome said walking over to me. "It's lunch time and I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat?" My stomach growled at the mention of food. "I guess that's a yes"

I grinned. I grabbed my purse and we went downstairs and signed out, saying that we were going into the nearby village. It was a ten minute walk away from our boarding house, if you knew the shortcut, and we had an hour and a half for lunch break. We got to the village and went into a sandwich shop grabbed something for lunch, paid and then headed back to school. I started heading back towards the house but Jerome grabbed my arm.

"Come on" he said with a smirk after I gave him a confused look. "I wanna show you something."

He led me through a small patch of woods.

"Tada" he said as we got to a building. "The Frobisher Library."

"Wow" I smirked "I bet you show spooky abandoned libraries to all the girls"

"Come on" He laughed reaching for the door handle.

"Wait" I whispered sensing rather than hearing someone else. He looked at me quizzically but nodded. He opened the door slowly and quietly. We crept in and stayed hidden near the door. From where we were we could see Nina and Fabian hiding. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned my head to look at Jerome. He pointed at something. I turned to look and saw Victor and Mr. Sweet getting increasingly closer to where Nina and Fabian where hiding. I felt my eyes widening and I turned to look back at Jerome.

"We have to do something" I whispered quickly. He thought for a moment then shook his head, his eyebrows still furrowed.

"If we do something then we'll get told off for being here, I don't think they're stupid enough to have taken something and they're both in Mr. Sweet's good books. They'll be fine. We have to get out though." He whispered hurriedly. His argument made sense. If we distract Victor then we'll get found out and questioned. Wait!

"I have an idea!" I whispered creeping back out the door. Victor was still a bit away from finding them. As soon as Jerome came out the door I stood up grabbed him and pulled him back through it, laughing.

"What are you doing?" Jerome whispered as Victor turned and glared at us.

"Miss Smith and Mr Clarke. What are you doing here? This place is out of bounds." Victor said almost sneering.

"Sorry" I said acting innocent. "Mr Sweet asked me to write an entry to hold an Egyptian exhibition, and I was thinking about where we could host it. So I was talking about it to Jerome and he mentioned this place. I asked him if he could take me to have a look." Mr Sweet looked confused for a moment then smiled and Victor's mouth hung open while he was taking in the information.

"They're out" Jerome whispered.

I turned to Mr Sweet. "I think this would be a great place to hold it, don't you?"

"Yes actually, I'm glad you thought of it Mr Clarke. I think this would be excellent" Mr Sweet replied. In the distance we could hear the bell go. Victor looked at his pocket watch.

"It's time you two should be back in lessons." He said clicking it shut again. We ran off back to school. The rest of the day was slightly boring. Jerome and I decided to think up ways for Nina and Fabian to pay us back while we headed back to the house. We went into the house and went into the living room. Everyone looked miserable. Jerome and I looked at each other and then questioningly at Patricia who was comforting a very upset Mara.

"Mick's leaving" she said "He's going to Australia."

...

**Dun dun duuuuuun! I know things haven't happened exactly like the episodes but then again, there is no Alexis in the episodes! Huh, what are we to do? Any ideas for the next chapter feel free to tell me! Read and Review please it will be much appreciated and I will reply! Sorry I'm waffling now... umm... I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello anyone who's still reading! I've tried to update quicker to make up for last time :D (yay!) this chapter is shorter than the rest but includes some of Jerome's Pov at the end. I don't own House of Anubis, sadly, and I don't own Shaun of the dead... oh, you'll see! **

Jerome and I looked at each other then back at the upset Mara. Mick's leaving. I didn't really know the guy. He seemed pretty funny and nice, and I know he loved sports, and he has hit on every girl in the school apart from me… Jerome says he's a meat head. I went over and sat on the floor by Mara. She looked at me, then smiled slightly before shaking her head and heading up to her room. I looked up at Jerome. His jaw was clenched and he looked like he wanted to break something. I stood up quickly and grabbed his hand before leading him out of the room and into the garden. He didn't object. I led him down the route to the Frobisher library. When we were in the middle of the wooded area I turned round to face him.

"Jerome" I asked looking into his now clouded eyes. "Jerome please tell me what's wrong."

"It's Mara" he said cautiously. I let out a small laugh. "What?"

"Jerome I may not have known you for very long but I know you well." I said giving his hand a squeeze. "I know you like Mara"

He smiled slightly. It wasn't his usually smirk it was a genuine smile. He seemed innocent and small, which was strange because I still had to look up at him.

"You know Alex, you do indeed know me well" he sighed.

"Yes I do, so please don't break Mick." I said a plan forming in my head. "It would make my plan far less successful"

"Oh?" Jerome said surprised. "And what plan would that be?"

"My plan to make you happy and end up with Mara" I said as if it were nothing.

"Hmm… I guess I won't break Mick." He smirked. "Only, if you tell me this plan."

"Hmm…" I said frowning and pretending to think about it. "I guess I'll have to" I grinned. "To put it simply. We wait till Mick leaves, pretend he's met someone else and I can suggest she makes him jealous to get him back. This is where you come in, but you'll have to reject the offer at first saying you don't think its right or some shit like that. Then you accept. I'll keep giving her 'pointers' on what you guys should do and you're so charming you'll win her over." His eyebrow furrowed slightly at that last part. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he mumbled. "Do you really think it'll work?"

"Yes" I said. We found a fallen tree that we could sit on and started talking. We had been talking for a couple of hours when it started to drizzle. He stood up and helped me up. I linked my arm in his and headed back to the house. I looked across at him. His eyes had gone back to their clear blue and he was smirking again. The rain got harder. I smiled giving his arm a squeeze before letting go and running back to the house.

"Hey!" he shouted chasing after me. We got back to the house and we were both soaked and laughing.

"Jerome, Alex. You're soaked!" Trudy said. "Go change then come back down, I'll put your clothes in the dryer and I'll have some hot chocolate ready for you and I'll reheat your dinner." I looked at my watch.

"Thanks Trudy" I smiled as I headed up the stairs. I had a quick shower and decided to get straight into my pyjamas then I headed downstairs. Jerome was already there eating hungrily. I sat down and ate dinner and drank my hot chocolate. Jerome and I were on the washing up that night anyway so we did that. I looked at my watch '19:02' it read. I sighed. It was a Friday, bed time was extended to 11 and I had done basically all my homework.

"Jerome, have you done your homework?" I asked drying up the last of the plates

"Yeah, everything apart from Drama" I replied putting the cutlery away. "But we can do that tomorrow."

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked

"Um.. alright." He said. "As long as I get to pick. I don't want to watch any girlie chick-flicks"

"Alright" I laughed. "I'll make some popcorn." I took a packet out of the cupboard and put it in the microwave. The button had just beeped when Jerome returned with 'Shaun of the Dead' I handed him the popcorn. "I'm just gonna go and get a blanket"

I had just walked out of the living room when I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to it, not really sure if I should answer it or not.

"Hello?" I said questioningly opening the door to find a man with piercing blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is Rene. Rene Zeldman." he said looking past me through the door. I felt a chill and pulled the blanket tighter around me.

"Hello Rene" I said "Are you looking for someone?"

"Err… Yes… Jerome… Jerome Clarke" he said. I had a weird feeling in my stomach that Jerome wouldn't exactly want to see this Rene guy.

"I'll just go and get Victor; all visitors have to sign in with the house master first." I replied thinking on my feet. This really should be a rule.

"Gosh… is that the time? I had better get home… Can you tell Jerome that I will see him tomorrow." He said heading back to his red van.

"Umm… sure…" I replied. He probably had to go a long way to get home or something… I closed the door and headed up the stairs. I knocked on the door to my room twice before entering. Amber was sat on her bed painting her toenails.

"Hey Amber" I said walking over to my bed and picking up my blanket. "Me and Jerome are watching a movie, d'you wanna come?"

"No I'm ok thanks" she said with a smile. I wrote the name on a piece of paper and put it in my pocket, then I headed back out the door. I went back down to the living room and curled up beside Jerome.

"You've already started the movie and eaten most of the popcorn" I laughed.

"Meh" he shrugged before winking and offering me the bowl. We watched the movie. It was hilarious.

"I loved the scene with the records!" I laughed remembering it as I opened the disc slot and pulled it out.

"That was pretty good!" Jerome replied heading to the kitchen to wash up the popcorn bowl. "I liked the ending, when he was playing games with zombie Ed"

"Yeah" I laughed. "I'll go wait in the hall while you tidy up"

"Ok" he replied. I walked into the hall, I had just remembered about Rene and pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket when I heard another knock at the door. I opened it. I dropped the DVD case and the paper.

"Hello"

Everything went black.

_Jerome's Pov_

I walked out into the hallway, a smile still on my face. Alex wasn't there. I frowned. She might have gone to her room. I walked up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" I heard a voice call.

"Jerome." I replied. A couple of seconds later the door was opened by Amber.

"Can't a girl paint her nails in piece?" she asked frustrated.

"Is Alex in there?"

"No. Last time I saw her was when she came up to get her blanket" Amber replied. I thanked her then headed back downstairs. It was when I was coming back down that I saw the DVD box on the floor. Hmmm… that's weird. I picked up the box and saw a piece of paper next to it. I froze when I saw what I said. 'Rene Zeldman.' That could only mean one thing. Rufus was back. And he's taken Alex!

...

**OH NO! Not Rufus!**

**Please tell me what you think! Thankyou muchly to those who have reviewed already sadly I can't reply to them all coz some are anonymous but here's a shoutout if it was you :) Love ya! and thanks for still reading and putting up with my waffle!**

**EmmaXlou**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, to any of you people still reading my story I am very sorry for keeping you waiting. I was celebrating my birthday and my cousin's just had a baby so I've been slightly busy. I will try to be better I promise. To anyone new, WELCOME! :D I hope you are enjoying it so far! I must say as a WARNING: this chapter contains swearing, weapons and blood (It's not that bad but I don't want little sensitive readers being damaged) I hope you like it and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me, read and review and I don't own HoA (sadly)**

…

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in what looked like a warehouse. I realised my arms were tied uncomfortably tight behind my back. Rene came in with something.

"Right, Protector." He snarled leaning down. Protector? What?

"My name is Alex!" I said my voice thankfully not betraying my fear. "I have no idea what you're on about!"

He was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Really, Rufus?" Rene, Rufus, turned around "You are too predictable! I would have thought you would have bought a new warehouse by now. Considering every person you kidnap end up here!" Fabian said. Rufus still had his back to me, he took a step towards Fabian.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jerome said coming out of the shadows.

"Ah, Jerome. We meet again. I would say it's a pleasure but-" his hand went up to his face and he grimaced. Then his eyes darkened with anger. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm forcing me to stand up. Jerome's jaw clenched. Rufus took out a knife and held it to my throat. "It was stupid for you two to come here. You're going to go back to the house and make something up about why she isn't there. It has to be believable, and you will tell no one she is here. Or else." He finished emphasising the or else by pushing the knife harder against my neck. I could feel the blade biting into my skin and droplets of blood trickled down my neck.

"Please, stop hurting her we'll go!" Fabian said looking worried and sorry. "Come on Jerome"

"Wait. Can I please just say goodbye properly." Jerome said. Rufus sighed but pushed me forward.

"Don't try anything funny" he said pulling out a gun and aiming it at us. Jerome looked at me and moved to stand facing me with his back to Rufus. He gave me a hug.

"We'll wait for you out in the forest, when you can break away and run. There is a small clearing in the middle. Head out the door and keep going straight." He whispered quickly into my ear. By the time my mind had processed it he was already heading out the door. It was late, I knew it was. I don't know how long I had been out but I assumed it was before 11 otherwise there would be teachers searching with flashlights and stuff.

"You're not going anywhere!" he said grabbing the ropes that tide my hands together. I was about to scream but he had already thought I might so he clamped his hand firmly over my mouth. "Don't scream" he sneered into my ear. "It'll only end up worse for-SHIT!" he shouted suddenly as I bit down on his finger as hard as I could. Fortunately he reacted as I thought he would. He let go of my hands and instinctively covered the injured finger. As soon as he let go, I sprinted away as fast as I could praying that Fabian and Jerome were close by.

I fell over a couple of times and I could hear Rufus running behind me. I knew Jerome had said keep heading straight but I veered to my left suddenly and hid. I heard Rufus swear and head off in the opposite direction. As soon as his footsteps had faded I ran straight again and somehow I made it to the clearing.

"Oh thank God!" Fabian said relieved. Jerome came and untied my hands.

We ran back to the house, Trudy met us by the door.

"Where were you?" she asked fretting over Jerome who walked through first, then Fabian as Jerome answered.

"We went for a walk in the woods."

"Sweetie you're bleeding!" she said after turning to me. My hand went up to my throat and it came away with blood on my fingers. Shit!

"Yeah," I said thinking quickly on my feet, I was doing that a lot lately. "I was walking in front and I turned to talk to Fabian and I walked into a thorny tree branch"

She seemed to buy it.

"Oh sweetie, you really have to watch where you're going in that forest. Come on. Lets get you cleaned up." She said taking my hand and leading my to the kitchen where the first aid kit was.

"Night guys" I called over my shoulder.

After I had been cleaned up I headed up to bed. I fell asleep straight away but it was restless, filled with scenarios of Rufus catching me. I woke up the next morning. I headed down to Jerome's room. I knew Alfie would be out at the cinema with Amber, Mick, Mara and Nina. Fabian was visiting his uncle, but would be back in an hour

I knocked on his door. He mumbled something that sounded like come in. I walked in to see him still in bed with his eyes closed. I padded across and sat at the end of his bed.

"Jerome?" I said. His eyes flew open. Then he composed himself and yawned. "Jerome, can you tell me who Ren- Rufus is?" I asked. He looked at me startled slightly then sighed.

"Rufus Zeno is a creep. Last year he kidnapped Patricia, threatened to kill me and held a few of us hostage. We don't really talk about him." He summed up thinking each part through carefully as if hiding something, but I didn't ask him what.

"Why don't you tell Viktor? Go to the police?" I asked confused.

"Viktor knew him, knows about him. He's the one who helped last year. The police know too. We thought he had died." He said again thinking carefully, debating his answers before telling me. I accepted his answer then we went to go watch some TV and eat breakfast. We stayed in our pyjamas watching random programmes until lunch. Jerome made sandwiches because no one else was here and Trudy was shopping. After that I went for a shower and got dressed. I walked back into the living room to see Jerome dressed as well.

"I guess now's a good time to do that Drama" He said.

"Yeah." I agreed. I grabbed my bag from beside the sofa and went to get out my drama folder. "Urgh." I sighed. "I've left my folder at school will you come with me?"

"Sure." We headed over to the school building and I went to my locker. I grabbed my folder and made sure I had the sheet. As we were walking back I heard Viktor's voice coming from Mr Sweets office. I told Jerome. We snuck closer and listened.

"… and I think he knows about the protector!" he said.

"Protector. That's what Rufus called me! They must know something!" I whispered excitedly.

"Wait, Rufus called you that?" Jerome asked rhetorically. "We need to talk to Fabian."

We ran back to the house and knocked on Fabians door.

"Come in." He said. Jerome opened the door. "Hi guys."

"Hi, Fabian we have something to ask you." Jerome said after closing the door. "Have you heard of the 'protector'?"

"No but I can find something out."

…

**So there it is! TADA chapter 5! :D what do you all think? I'm sorry it's short. We'll find out more about the protector later and I'm sorry Jerome is out of character but it is (sort of) deliberate. This one hasn't really finished on a cliff hanger. How am I going to get you to come back? Hmmmmm… I know! I'll give you little snippets from chapter 6**

"**It's her! In the book that's Alex!"**

"**Alex what's that on your arm? Oh my God Alex you're marked! Senkhara has marked !"**

"**Go on Jerome, she likes you and you like her"**

**DUNDUNDUNNNNNNN! Who like Jerome? Is it Alex or is it someone else? Hope you come and read my next chapter when it's up! I love you all and thanks to my anonymous reviewers I appreciate it! **

**TTFN (Yay if you know what this is!)**

**EmmaX**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry to anyone still reading. I'm soooo bad at this! I really should try harder but I had huge writers block! Stupid holidays make me forgetful and lazy! I've made this one a long one… well longer than my others to try and make up for it. Jerome's Pov in this! YAY! Finally, I'm going to be explaining a few things to do with the story. Don't shout at me if it's rubbish it's the early hours of the morning and I'm running on diet coke and gotye. Well I'm waffling now so stop reading this waffle… what are you doing still reading the waffle… stop anytime… anytime at all…**

…

We finished our drama and Mick left that evening. It was weird how after everything that had happened last night normal stuff still went on. We didn't tell Viktor about Rufus, Jerome said maybe we should wait. After the restless sleep last night I felt very tired so I went to bed early.

_Jerome's Pov_

Alex had just gone to bed and I was now sat on my own in my room. I was bored and started wondering if Fabian had found anything about the protector. My phone buzzed. I picked it up.

'1 New Message Fabian' I opened it.

'_Found something. Don't bring Alex! -F'_

I got up and went to his room wondering why Alex couldn't know. I knocked twice then opened the door. He slammed a book shut and turned to face me.

"Err.. hi Jerome." He said relaxing slightly.

"Have you found anything?" I asked

"Firstly, did you notice that Alex has a birthmark on her left wrist?"

"No."

"Well I noticed it today when I was handing her my plate. It's shaped like the Eye of Horus. So I went on Google and typed in 'protector ancient Egypt eye of horus' it came up with loads of useless stuff but I noticed a reference to a book. One me and Nina have used before, so I went to the library and got it out and looking through it I found this…" he said turning back to the book and opening the page he was on. I took a step closer to see. It was a woman wearing lion skins. My eyes widened.

"It's her! In the book that's Alex!" I said shocked.

"It's not Alex, well, it looks like Alex, but it can't be!" Fabian babbled. I read the caption under the picture Beset.

"What does that mean?" I asked pointing to it. Fabian stopped babbling, blinked at me then looked down at the word.

"I don't know? I mean it'll be here in the back…" he said flipping to the back. "I means protector" he said as the realisation dawned on his face. "This could mean one of two things. One being, that Alex's uncanny resemblance to Beset is what made Zeno call her the protector or…" he stopped.

"Or what?!" I snapped.

"Or Alex is some sort of reincarnation of Beset like Nina is the 'chosen one'."

_Alex's Pov_

"Beset Nefertiti" A voice called. I turned. A woman stood in front of me. She looked pale she was surrounded by a sort of black fog. It was like looking at a black and white TV. Then the fog extended all around me closing in on me, making everything cold and lifeless. I shut my eyes. All of a sudden I felt warm, and there was clanging in the background. I opened my eyes and everything was golden and colourful. I was on a balcony. I walked closer to the edge and looked over. There was a lady sat on a throne. It was_ the_ woman, but now she wasn't in black and white. The black fog had gone. She was obviously important.

"Beset Nefertiti" she called again. "Come." I started walking down the stairs.

_Jerome's Pov_

I went to bed with thoughts racing through my mind. I shut my eyes. Suddenly it was really warm. I opened my eyes and I was in what looked like a corridor. It looked like it was out of one of Fabians Egyptian books. Fabian rounded the corner he was wearing a weird skirt and a wig. I looked down. I was in the weird skirt too. Fabian was looking up and didn't see me.

"Fabian" I said he looked at me. "Where are we?"

"Well it sounds ridiculous but it looks like the inside of a pyramid." He replied

"Beset Nefertiti, come." I heard someone say. I started down the corridor towards the voice Fabian hot on my heels. At the end of the corridor I saw a throne. I got to the doorway. There was a woman sitting in the throne with her arm out towards someone who was walking towards her. It was Alex. She was wearing a white dress that came to her knees at the front but went right down to her ankles at the back, she had a big gold belt around her waist and several bracelets, she had a lions skin draped over her shoulder and she was carrying a golden mask.

"That's Senkhara." Fabian said "And that must be the Mask of Anubis"

"Alex!" I shouted. She turned to face me blue eyes clouded with confusion. The confusion cleared and she took a step towards me. Senkhara grabbed her arm, and Alex put on the mask. It was so bright I had to shut my eyes.

I opened my eyes again and found sunlight streaming through the curtains. I looked at my clock. It was Sunday morning. I groaned and went to the kitchen for a drink. There was a note on the fridge saying that Trudy and Viktor had gone shopping. I turned and there was a note on the counter saying that Nina, Patricia and Joy had taken Mara to out to stop her from missing Mick. And a note next to it saying Alfie had taken Amber shopping. So there was only Alex, Fabian and me let in the house.

_Alex's Pov_

I came down the stairs and headed for the common room, which I learnt, was what they called the living room. I saw Fabian and Jerome in the kitchen.

"Hey guys" I said walking through into the kitchen and putting the kettle on. I remembered my dream. "Where's everyone else?"

"Out" Jerome replied.

"Good." I said turning towards them. "Right, please don't think I'm crazy, but I had this weird dream last night and you two were there and it was in this weird Egyptian place, and there was this lady and she grabbed me and it all seemed so real." I said barely taking a breath. Fabian and Jerome shared a glance

"The lady that grabbed my arm I recognised her but I've never seen her before in my life. She knew me. She called me Beset Nefertiti. What does that mean?" I said feeling nervous and a little scared.

"Nefertiti means the beautiful woman has come" Fabian said looking at Jerome. He took another breath and swallowed before continuing. "And Beset mean protector"

"That's a bad thing isn't it?" I asked looking hard at Jerome. I looked at Fabian. "What do you know?"

"Well… Err…." Fabian stumbled not looking me in the eye.

"Show her the book, she deserves to know coz now it's not only Rufus who wants her. Viktor knows and now your ghost is after her too." Jerome said jaw clenched. Fabian turned towards me.

"Alex what's that on your arm? Oh my God Alex you're marked! Senkhara has marked you!" he said. I looked down to where the lady had grabbed me I saw something I recognised.

"The mark of Anubis" I whispered

"I'm showing her the book and we tell the rest of Sibuna." Fabian said to Jerome. Jerome nodded.

I followed Fabian to his room. I stopped at the doorway. I looked up at Jerome who was right beside me before looking at the book on Fabians desk. I gasped. My mind flashed through memories that aren't mine. They start of as a small Egyptian girl, no too much jewellery, a princess. My life growing up, then the same place as my dream. I saw Fabian and Jerome, other names flashed in my head Ptah and Amun. Then putting on the mask. It was for them. To protect them from her. The name burned into my head Senkhara. I had cursed her. Bound her into a cup. The cup of Ankh.

The images stopped. I blinked I felt arms holding me up. Jerome. He sat me on Fabians bed.

"Fabian." I said looking up at the worried face. "What does Ptah and Amun mean?"

He looked through his book. "Ptah means opener-"

"That's you"

"-and Amun means the hidden one" I looked at Jerome.

"That's you." They looked confused. "Guys, last night wasn't a dream. It was a memory. That's why you guys where there. Senkhara must have taken the memory in the hope that you two wouldn't be asleep and wouldn't be able to stop her from taking the mask!"

"But we didn't stop her, you did." Fabian said.

"I didn't, Beset Nefertiti did. She did it for you guys though."

"Why?" Jerome asked. I searched through the memories.

"Ptah, Fabian, you were her brother, and Amun, Jerome, you were her best friend and…" I blushed, "you were like her secret boyfriend" Jerome raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I thought Beset was a goddess though." Fabian said

"That's after she put on the mask. Senkhara was right, if you put on the mask you become a god in the afterlife."

"So what are you?" a voice said from the door. I turned round to see Nina.

"Nina" Fabian said his voice going high because he was nervous. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you three are connected through history and she knows about the mask." Nina replied coming in. She looked at me. "So what does that make you?"

"It makes me nothing. I am human." I replied.

"But you just said-" Fabian started

"I said Senkhara was right, if you put on the mask you become a god. Beset did become a god."

"Why aren't you a goddess?" Nina replied

"Beset made a deal with several other Gods and Goddesses that they would help her curse Senkhara and trap her in the cup of Ankh and the Gods would protect these two. In return Beset would then protect each pharaoh usually taking the persona of a cat."

"Beset became the god and Nefertiti remained the princess" Jerome said "Alex was called Beset Nefertiti by Senkhara which makes it before the mask made her a goddess." I nodded.

"We have to have a Sibuna meeting tonight" Nina said "eight o clock?"

"Yeah I'll go tell the others." Fabian replied. We left his room.

_Jerome's Pov_

It had been a couple of hours since the talk in Fabian's room. Alex was with the rest of the girls having some sort of girlie thing, so I was listening to Alfie talk about Amber.

"Jerome?" I looked at him. "Are you even listening? Or are you too busy thinking about Alex?" he smiled innocently. I frowned at him. "Oh, come on man! You two do spend an awful lot of time together and I've noticed the little hugs and hand squeezes. Well, Amber noticed and kept going on about how cute you two are."

"Err… Alfie we're just friends and you should tell Amber that"

"Tell Amber what? Oh." Amber said walking in then taking a step out again "knock knock!"

I rolled my eyes "Come in."

"Tell me what?" she asked

"That Jerome and Alex are just friends." Alfie said. Amber pouted.

"But…" She whined. "You should ask her out!" My eyes nearly popped out my head.

"Go on Jerome, she likes you and you like her" Alfie said. Amber nodded her agreement.

"Guys you've got it wrong." I said. "She doesn't like me like that and I like Mara."

They both frowned and shared a look. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called.

"Hi guys, Amber!" Patricia said shaking her head. "You were supposed to come and get them for the meeting not stay and chat!"

"Oopsie" Amber said smiling guiltily.

…

**TADA! What do you all think? Was it a let down? I give my sincerest apologies if it was! Please if you like it tell me and if you didn't please tell me what you didn't like and an idea on how to make the next chapter better. (Please this is my first non one-shot and my second story in total I need to know what you all think! It would be much appreciated.) **

**Please come back for the next chapter find out about the Sibuna meeting, Alex get Jerome and Mara together and Eddie comes! YAY! **

**Love you all and please keep reading**

**Emma x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! I've decided to do a mix of Jerome's pov and Alex's pov. Eddie comes towards the end of this chapter! Yay!**

**I don't own House of Anubis (One day….) or Harry Potter (reference!)**

…

_Alex's Pov_

"I thought this was a meeting?" Joy said after I walked into Fabians room.

"It is" Fabian replied.

"So why is she here?" Joy asked pointing at me.

"She's here coz she is. You don't have to be." Nina said with a hint of venom I had never heard before off the sweet American.

"Fine" She said standing up, she turned and looked at Fabian and Patricia but when neither moved she looked offended.

"Sorry" I said feeling bad, she scowled at me and Nina then she left. I sat between Fabian and Jerome.

"You don't have to apologise to her" Patricia said "It's not your fault. Anyway what's this meeting about and no offense" she said looking at me "why are you here?"

"She's sort of like the subject of the meeting." Fabian said

"Is she an alien sent to help us?" Alfie asked gaining a scowl from Amber.

"Well actually he's not far off." I said. Alfie's face was a picture. He looked like a Harry Potter fan that had just been told they're going to Hogwarts.

"Well, you know how I'm the 'chosen one'?" Nina said quickly "well, she's the 'protector' and she was part of this"

"Was?" Amber said, wow for someone who acts really ditzy she really does pick up on things.

"Is still. I think" I said looking at Nina and Fabian, who nodded. "Fabian has something to show you guys."

Fabian went to his desk and picked up the book. I looked at Jerome, his jaw was tight and he was frowning slightly. Fabian came back with the book and put it in the middle of the circle.

"Holy shit!" Patricia said eyes widening.

"Is that-?" Alfie said looking from me to the book.

"Aww you look pretty!" Amber said. I smiled at her, it actually made me feel a little less freaky. I mean finding out you're a weird god reincarnation thing is pretty big.

"Thanks Amber, but that's not me" I said. Amber, Patricia and Alfie looked at me. "Well it is and it isn't."

I spent the next couple of minutes explaining about the weird dream, the memories, Senkhara, the mask and why I'm not a god. Everyone left to go finish homework apart from Fabian, Jerome and I.

I had a look at Fabians book I decided to have a closer look at Beset. She looked like me, but she had blue eyes like me but her hair was black not the caramel it usually is even as Beset Nefertiti I had caramel hair. I decided to see if there was a picture of Nefertiti, she had caramel hair but brown eyes. So either the artists, brilliant as they were, got it wrong or when I split I lost part of my features as well. I looked at the rest of the people in the picture and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Jerome said as he and Fabian came up behind me.

"Look at the two guards" I said. 'Guards' was one way to describe them but to either side of Nefertiti's throne were two men. Yes they were wearing masks but it was undoubtedly Jerome and Fabian, well, Ptah and Amun.

"Wait a minute" Fabian said "I just need to check something" I watched as he flicked back through a couple of pages then flick forward again but he went past the page we were on right until the last picture then he went back. "Look" he said handing the book back to me. He pointed a small black thing by the side of the throne. I looked it was a small black cat with bright blue eyes. He then flicked through, and the cat was there in every picture.

"Beset." I said.

….

I was sat in the common room with Mara. I knew a lot had happened in the past couple of days but I still remembered my promise to Jerome. I had told her that the new assistant teacher was from Australia and taught Mick (which I new because I'm an amazing snooper, though I didn't tell Mara that). Mara went and asked her and the teacher said something to her about Mick meeting a new girl in Australia. This couldn't have been better!

"Oh Mara, I'm sorry! I thought it would stop you missing him hearing about how much he misses you." I said

"I know you meant well" she replied "I mean how could you have known that he had met someone else" I pretended to think about it.

"Hey Mara! I've had an idea!" I said, "Well, you could make Mick jealous by 'going out' with someone else!"

"What you mean like make someone up?" she asked turning to me.

"No, Mick would know! It would have to be someone real, single and always up for tricking someone." I said

"Erm… how about Jerome?" she asked.

"Hmm… you'll have to see, I mean he usually wants something in return."

"Oh please could you ask him?" Mara replied.

"You want Mick back that much?" I asked. She nodded her reply. Not for long. "Ok then, I'll put in a good word for you."

_Jerome's Pov_

I was lying on my bed playing with a Rubik's cube. I was three turns away from finishing, when I heard a knock.

"Come in" I called. Two turns. I looked up quickly to see a happy Alex. "Why are you so happy?" One turn

"I dunno, maybe it's just because I basically got Mara to want to fake date you!" I looked up at her.

"You're joking!" I said leaving the cube on the bed as I stood up "You're brilliant!" I said hugging her she laughed. I put her down, I sat on the bed. I ran a hand through my hair then turned to face her. She was smirking mischievously. "What have you done?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" she said looking at the cube, which was in her hand. I looked at it. It was all messed up again.

She threw the cube at me before running out the room. I caught it, dropped it on my bed and chased her. I caught up with her just before we got to the clearing in the woods. She smiled at me and sat on the tree. We both lay on the tree with our heads in the middle. The wind was playing with her hair causing it to tickle my face.

"Alex when we played the 'game' you never told me how you knew all that about me" I said

"It was your eyes" she smiled

"How did you get all that from my eyes?" I asked.

"Well, you're clever which has been demonstrated people overlook it your eyes kept looking as if asking for approval or something, your observant coz you found all that out about me from looking, confident-" she smiled "because of the way you were sat on the chair, like you owned it, suggesting you've claimed it and had it for a long time also your eyes, they were relaxed and gave me the impression you're confident, and… oh yes, you have a sister, I know for a fact that there is a Poppy Clark at the school and the way you kept dodging calls from 'Poopy' but your eyes would cloud over slightly which suggests you have a bad relationship."

"You're brilliant!" I grinned shaking my head and chuckling slightly. "People would pay to see that!"

She slapped me lightly on the arm before grinning "Don't go getting any ideas… unless we're really broke, and anyways you're pretty good at it yourself"

…

We stayed like that chatting for a bit, before heading back to the house. I had to pull Alex out of the way of a taxi, with a very pissed driver.

"Hey watch where you're going" a blonde shouted in an American accent. "Are you ok?" he asked Alex.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you." She replied.

"Good, we don't want a pretty little thing like you getting hurt." He replied smirking. I saw a slight blush crept into her cheeks. I felt unreasonably angry. I blamed it on the idiot taxi driver. "I'm Eddie, Eddie Miller" he said putting out his hand.

"Alex Smith" she smiled shaking his hand.

"Jerome Clarke" I said with a nod, he nodded his reply. Alex suddenly hugged me.

"Thanks Jerome" she smiled.

"Oh, are you two a thing?" Eddie asked.

"No, no. We're just friends" Alex said letting me go. "So Eddie, do you need shown around?"

"Yeah actually, that would be great."

"Awesome, Jerome and I will show you around!" Alex replied cheerfully.

…

**Ok, I know it was a bit waffle-y at the end but it's one of those days… **

**Hope you are still liking it though! You gotta love Alfie, and his love o aliens! You know… I think I might bring Rufus back in the next chapter… I'll leave that with you. Again please tell me what you think should happen if you have any ideas**

**Please review. Reviewing helps. Muchos Gracias! (- the extent of my Spanish! :D )**

**Emma xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I had alot of time on my hands today so I've written this chapter aswell. One of the benefits of being ill I guess. Rufus is back in this chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. The chapter is very dark and violent. If you are more sensitive and don't want to read it, you don't have to. I will put a short non-violent summary at the beginning of the next chapter if anyone wants it just review or send me a message! For those not sensitive enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, I still don't own House of Anubis Sad? I know.**

…

_Alex's Pov_

It had been several weeks since Eddie arrived. 'Jara' and 'Peddie' as Amber called them were the hot new couples. We won the place to hold the exhibition and everything had been sorted out. Eddie had fit right in, him and Jerome were always competing and with Patricia and his bickering, it seemed as if he had always been here. The only problem was that every time I saw his face the word Osirian. I didn't want to tell the others because it would ruin the normalcy in the house, every Sibuna meeting I told myself I would say something, and every Sibuna meeting I didn't. Eddie arriving was what everyone needed. Then Vera came. Everything went south for me. I couldn't shake the feeling she was up to something. It was Friday and my curiosity had finally gotten the better of me. I went to the library to use the computer. I typed in the word Osirian. It came up with several results. I clicked on one of them.

_Every **Chosen One** has someone to balance he/she, like yin and yang. This person is called the **Osirian**. The Chosen One and the Osirian are complete opposites, and the Osirian is the chosen one's protector._

So Eddie is Nina's protector like I'm Fabian and Jerome's? I shut the page and headed back to the house. I decided to head through the woods to see if Jerome was at our tree. I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and a bitter smell filled my nose and mouth, tears ran down my face and all I saw was Vera's face as the world went black.

I opened my eyes and blinked until the fog cleared from my vision. My throat was like sandpaper and my nose hurt. A figure lifted a glass of water to my mouth, I drank a sip. Then I saw who it was. I spat a mouthful into his face. He growled and threw the cup on the floor before forcefully shoving a rag into my mouth and tying it behind my head.

"So are you going to behave _now_ little protector?" Rufus said circling me. He stopped in front of me and pushed me to the ground then crouched down and played with a bit of my hair. "It's such a shame I have to bind and gag you, but after last time your mouth has to be shut." I glared at him thinking up ways to escape. "Don't even think about it! The eyes can tell a lot about a person, did you know that protector?" _'It was your eyes' _I thought back to the game. Jerome! Panic etched my face momentarily. "Don't worry Jerome is perfectly safe. For now. But you see protector I have been dropping hints of recent conversations you've had with your… friends… and you only reacted drastically to Jerome's, so sadly, he won't be safe for much longer, because now, protector, I know your weakness" he smirked tapping me twice on the cheek then standing up and walking off. I mentally cursed myself.

"So, you're the protector? I should've known. You can't be the Osirian, you're not a boy. So whose protector are you? Oh wait, don't tell me it's that silly little Jerome you're always hanging around with! Is that the reason why you still subject yourself to seeing him everyday, happily in love with someone who isn't you." Vera said as she walked up to me. "I pity you, it's so obvious you love him. Too bad he doesn't love you back"

With that she spun on her heel and walked out. I was left alone in the dark.

_Jerome's Pov_

"Has anyone seen Alex?" I asked worried as everyone shook their heads. I had been looking for her since after school. I had waited by our tree for an hour before heading back to the house. She wasn't in her room and no one had seen her. I headed into the kitchen to see if she was there. I felt someone grab my arm. The grip was too tight and the hand was big. I knew who it was.

"Call for help and your little protector gets it." he whispered viciously into my ear.

"Is everything alright Jerome?" Eddie said, I tried to convey the panic in my eyes.

"I'm Jerome's uncle Renee. I'm taking him out of school because his aunt is sick." Rufus said I just hoped Eddie would tell the others. I wouldn't raise the alarm. Not if Alex was in the firing line. I went with Rufus, knowing I would get hurt.

_Alex's Pov_

I could here cries of pain. I knew they were Jerome's. I felt a little piece of me break with every shout. Every whip. A tear ran down my eye. It was my fault. I started desperately clawing at my bindings fortunately Rufus seemed an amateur at tying people up. He didn't place the knot out of my reach. I found the knot and started undoing it. I got it undone and started on my legs. I tore the tape of my mouth and headed in the direction of the evil man.

"Rufus!" I called just as the man was about to slash Jerome's face with his knife. He stopped his arm in midair. I could see Jerome's arms and legs were bound. Even if they weren't he looked in no condition to defend himself.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? It looks like you weren't quick enough to _protect_ Jerome here, protector, were you?" Jerome's eyes went wide and looked questioningly at me.

"No, Rufus. It just looks like I wasn't quick enough to cause you grievous bodily harm!" I snarled stepping out of the shadows.

"Ah, ah, ah" he said tauntingly putting the knife to Jerome's throat. "So, are you going to get me the mask now?"

"I have it. Here." I said holding my school bag out. He made a step towards it. I turned and fled out the door knowing he would follow immediately. I got to a part of the woods stopped and turned. Rufus' voice was a low growl.

"Give. Me. The. Bag." He said spitting out each word through gritted teeth. I threw the bag in the air. He dropped the knife as he went to catch it. I sped towards where he had been and grabbed the knife. I hid it and moved. He looked into the back. Letting out a growl when he realised it wasn't there. He took a step towards me. "You're not exactly in the position to lie are you. Why did you do it?" he said taking another step towards me. I forced myself not to take a step back. "You know I'm just going to get you and tie you up again. This time though" another step so he was an arms length away from me. "I'll kill him." He took the last step just as I pulled out the knife. He looked shocked for a moment before falling to the ground. The word Osirian flashed through my mind, then an image of Sarah. Rufus was now lying on the ground staring up at me.

"You were her Osirian!" I shouted dropping the knife, "Her protector! You were meant to save her, not doom her."

A tear slid down his face.

"You loved her." I whispered sitting down by the dying man. "That's what stopped you, why you took the elixir but left none for her."

I took his hand. I knew this was Rufus who kidnapped me, tried to kill me and tried to kill Jerome, but I also knew this was Rufus Zeno. Osirian. Protector of the chosen one, Sarah. Rufus Zeno who fell deeply in love with her, and went out of control because he could not see her.

"Rufus" I heard a voice call, a name flashed through my mind. Sarah. I saw the man smile before the light left his eyes. I let go of his hand and stood up. The knife was left on the floor beside the man whose life it had taken. I walked away, back to the bunker. I got to the door and saw Jerome lying there, I rushed to his side. I started untying his arms.

"Alex, where's Rufus?" He asked. He saw the blood on my hands.

"You're brilliant." He smiled sadly, cupping my face with his now free hands. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I'm sorry" I said a tear falling from my eye. "I couldn't get here in time, I'm so sorry."

_Jerome's Pov_

Alex had just finished untying me when Alfie and Patricia rushed in.

"Where's Zeno?" Patricia asked.

"Dead" I replied. A tear ran down Alex's cheek. I hugged her to me. I couldn't even begin to wonder what it's like to kill someone.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Oh God, Nina's desperate, things just got worse and worse!" Alfie said.

"Where are the others?" Alex said again this time her voice held desperation, her eyes were wide because she already knew the answer.

"Gone to get the mask." Patricia answered.

….

**Well there we go. I know Rufus is a baddy I just thought it would be good for her to understand him as he died, even if it is made up. You know everyone has a good side. Anyways, Nina's gone to get the mask! :O ! This is bad! Anyways I want you all to know that the next chapter is probably going to be the last. **

**Review please.**

**Love you all!**

**Emma x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Like promised here is a short summary of what happened in the last chapter. Rufus and Vera kidnapped Alex then Rufus kidnapped Jerome, Alex killed Rufus. We found out Rufus was the Osirian for Sarah. And now Nina is getting the mask.**

**Here is the last chapter in House of Alexis. I've definitely had too much time today! Thanks to everyone who read the whole thing and dealt with my waffle. If anyone liked it enough to review asking for more, I will probably do that. But unless anyone does, here is the end. Enjoy!**

**Unfortunately I still don't own HoA! One day though… Maybe… ok probably not, but a girl can dream can't she!?**

**(Cute quote :D) I have no armour left. You've stripped it from me. Whatever is left of me - whatever I am - I'm yours. – James Bond**

…

_Alex's Pov_

I sprinted to the Frobisher library as fast as I could, I saw Jerome keeping pace with me all the way. I burst through the door. Everyone was looking at us. Eddie was there.

"It's not done yet" I smiled.

"What isn't done yet?" Nina said holding the mask.

"Nina, give me the mask" I said at the same time as a voice I knew only too well. I turned to Vera, she had a ghostly black fog around her, then she transformed to her true state.

"Senkhara" Nina breathed.

"Nina put on the mask" Senkhara said.

"Nina, Nina! Don't listen to her! Nina!" I shouted as Nina put on the mask. Eddie and Fabian looked like they were in physical pain.

"Eddie!" I shouted. "The crown!"

This kicked him into action he instinctively grabbed the crown and pointed it at Nina. He chanted something in ancient Egyptian. Nina started to fall to the ground but Fabian caught her.

"You!" Senkhara shouted venomously pointing at Eddie. "You're the Osirian? I should've killed you when I had the chance!" I knew what I had to do. The portal was still behind Senkhara, I jumped at her shoving her through it.

_Jerome's Pov_

The light was blinding, I had to shut my eyes. I could tell the light had gone and I opened my eyes again. I heard a gasp from Nina. I was stunned. She wasn't there! She had gone! I sank to my knees. I heard Amber sob and I could hear Nina calling worriedly to Fabian. Eddie was saying something but I couldn't focus on the words. She was gone. She was gone. The words swam around my head stopping any other thoughts.

Viktor had seen the whole thing. Between everyone Fabian and I had been taken back to the house. Viktor made up some story to tell Trudy about her parents taking her home, but Mr Sweet and all of the other teachers in the circle got told the truth.

…

It was raining. I didn't care, like every day since she had gone I had gone to the tree where we had our talks. It had become our tree since she told me the plan about getting Mara and I together. I smiled at how right Amber and Alfie had been. I did love Alex, I realised it too late. I broke up with Mara the night she had gone. I heard the rustling of leaves and the snapping of twigs as someone approached. I looked up to see Fabian.

"Hi Jerome" he said before sitting down. That's when I saw it. Its charcoal black fur made it almost unseeable as it camouflaged in the shadows. I didn't move in fear it wasn't real. Fabian was looking at the floor in the other direction. He didn't see it. It padded silently towards the tree we were sat on. Its blue eyes never leaving mine. It jumped up onto the tree, its tail flicking from side to side. I mewed softly. Fabian looked. His eyes widened in recognition. The cat started purring.

"I can tell you grieve for the human that was me" the cat said without moving it's mouth. "She was merely a vessel for me, but she seemed to mean more to you two." It's head tilted to the right slightly. "Just like the first one. And like then I will bring her back to you." The cat blinked slowly with a glint in its eyes. I felt my eyes closing slowly with the cats, I could tell Fabian's eyes were too. I opened my eyes and sat in front of me was Alex. Her hair was jet black but it wasn't Beset and the cat was sat on her lap. "It is done" the cat purred before jumping off Alex and disappearing.

"Alex!" Fabian said eyes wide. "I've got to go tell the others!" he said before running off in the direction of the house. Alex smiled at me.

"Jerome, close you're mouth before you catch flies." She said a hint of a smirk in her smile. I shut my mouth. Suddenly, I felt a tingle of heat on my lips. Alex pulled back before I had time to respond. "I'm sorry" she said her eyes wide.

_Alex's Pov_

"It's just I thought I was never going to see you again and I know you love Mara and-" He kissed me. My eyes fluttered shut. His hand cupped my cheek. Then he pulled back and smirked.

"I don't love Mara, I just thought I did." He said, "I love you. It just took me too bloody long to realise!"

I smiled and kissed him again. Then I heard a squeal. I turned to see Amber clapping her hands with everyone else in the Sibuna gang including Eddie was stood behind her. She ran over and gave me a hug.

"I knew it! Jalexis all the way!" She squealed into my ear. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I hugged Nina.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" we said to each other at exactly the same time, we giggled.

"I'm sorry Alex." She said before moving back. Fabian came and gave me a hug.

"Alex, don't ever do that again! Ever, seriously twice?! Are you trying to kill us?!" he said I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I can't promise anything." I said looking him in the eye before smirking. "I'll try." I laughed batting him away.

"Hey, weird spiritual big brother thing, someone's gotta look out for you!" he smiled before heading over to Nina and giving her a kiss.

"Osirian" I smirked at Eddie.

"Thanks for stopping the weird ghost lady. I didn't know what I was doing. I couldn't have stopped her if she had tried anything." He admitted.

"No problem" I smiled, "Come here" I said giving him a hug. "I know someone who can help. Don't freak out though and don't tell anyone. Wait here." He nodded. I walked over to Fabian and Nina.

"Will you guys take everyone back to the house, I have to show Eddie something." I said. They just nodded and told everyone they were going to tell Viktor.

"I wanna see his face when we tell him!" Alfie said causing everyone to laugh and head back.

"Eddie, this is Beset" I said as the black cat slunk towards us.

"Hello Eddie" she purred. Eddie looked taken aback but knew that after everything that had happened this was probably normal around here. I smirked and mentally asked Beset a question. She replied and then gave me a message. I bowed my head towards the cat, she bowed back before talking to Eddie. I turned to see Jerome waiting for me. I smiled and ran up to catch him.

We walked into the house. You could here Viktor.

"She can't be! I saw it with my own eyes." He said.

"Oh but I am." I called. His head appeared at the top of the stairs. He looked disbelieving. "Viktor, I have a present for you." I said reaching in my pocket like Beset told me to. I felt a small ring and a piece of paper. Viktor reached the bottom of the stairs. I handed him the ring and the piece of paper. He opened the paper and smiled.

…

I sat on the sofa reading. A flash at the window brought me back to reality. It was closely followed by the heart stopping crash of thunder. I jumped about a foot in the air. I heard a chuckle to the side of me and glared at the guilty blond. It was nearly the end of the year. Everything had gone so fast. I couldn't believe it. Mick and Mara had gotten back together because Mick came back, Amber and Alfie were finally an official couple, Fabian and Nina were still together, Patricia and Eddie were like an old married couple, Joy had gotten with a boy in our French class, and Jerome and I were completely inseparable. I stood up and went and sat on Jerome.

"You know what? I think I like thunder storms now." He chuckled pulling me close.

"You know what?" I smiled "I think I do to."

**THE END**

…

**It's done! I feel slightly sad no though. Thanks to all of you who stuck with it and lasted through my waffle! Please tell me what you all thought! I would really appreciate it! **

**Love ya and I'll miss you all**

**Emma x**


End file.
